


十九岁

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, top/bottom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 8





	十九岁

十九岁是怎样一个尴尬的年龄呢？

清晨的暖光照进来，镜子一时照不清他的脸。

一织摸了摸光滑的下巴，他总感觉有一点细小的胡渣没剃干净，他想了想决定换掉老旧的刀片，摩丝也快用完了。

他把鬓发别在耳后，弯下腰捧了一把冷水洗脸。一织的个子长高了不少，现在每次刷牙洗脸都要低头弯腰防止水溅出来，这比以前费劲了点。

刚睡醒的陆揉着眼睛进来了。一织的耳朵本来就小，别不住头发，几缕落下来的鬓发沾了水贴在一织的脸上，刘海凌乱地搭在额头上，修长的眉有一丝锐利的冷酷。背后的晨光模糊了棱角，分不清是青涩的少年还是冷峻的青年。一些水珠顺着一织的脖颈落在锁骨的窝里，随着一织的动作滑过结实的胸膛，钻进宽松的灰色T恤里。

那件T恤还是一织跟陆逛超市买的打折品，出乎意料的是穿着意外的舒服，一织就穿了好久，也没有打算更换的意思。如今这件衣服被洗的发白，老旧又土气，根本看不出来是一名偶像的衣服。

一织一手搭在盥洗台上，一手不急不慢地抓起挂在脖子上软绵绵的毛巾，橘红色的毛巾与灰白色的衣服形成了鲜明的对比。还未开口，陆的双颊逐渐浮起了赤红色，脑子一片空白像是没反应过来，呆呆地眨了眨眼睛。

水珠从一织的下巴落到衣服上，他歪过头随意蹭了蹭毛巾。陆揉了揉自己的脸给自己打气，走过去一言不发地挤牙膏。

喉咙的干涩让一织说的每一个字非常难听，陆嘴里塞着牙刷，脸颊鼓起来，嘴边还有牙膏沫，听到模糊不清的声音不明所以地看着他。

一织清了清嗓子，擦干脖子上的水滴：“早安。”

陆含含糊糊地道了声早安，睡乱的头发跟风暴过境一样，一织不禁担心起一会做造型的时候要废多大功夫。时间没有给陆留下痕迹，这个人还是一如既往的可爱。

一织摆好自己的洗漱用具刚想离开，他的衣角被拽住，陆擦完脸噘着嘴说：“早安吻呢？”

“……”

一织揪着橘红色的毛巾，像是生气又像是开心，转过身捏着随心所欲的大魔王下巴，双唇轻轻挨了一下，宛如一片浅粉色樱花的亲吻。接着大胆地伸出舌头，舔着陆的唇线，想要更进一步加深这个吻。

“唔唔唔！”

陆怪叫一声，急忙推开了一织，不知所措地捂着嘴。一织舔舔嘴唇，清澈的眼睛闪烁着黑曜石最迷人的一抹光辉：“多谢款待。”

二阶堂大和一进来就看到陆蹲在盥洗台旁边捂着脸，叫他半天都叫不起来。倒是客厅坐着的一织看起来像是赢得了一场激烈的比赛般，脸上泛着淡淡的得意。不用猜，一织肯定是在刷兔耳Friends周边信息。

大和扶了扶眼镜，对路过的三月说：“阿一真是了不得啊。”

他得到的回答却是三月捂着鼻子跳开，一脸嫌弃说：“呜哇，大叔你一股酒臭味，昨天没洗澡吗？”

兔耳Friends还是火到发紫，一织习惯于用营销推广的角度思考问题，忽然想起来兔耳Friends大概是他初中那会才火了起来。

他的第一只罗普酱是三月送给他的。那时他正值变声期，一天一句话都不想说。他喜欢可爱的东西，但是同龄的男孩子不会认为可爱的东西就是好事，说难听点，在大家都不懂事的时候，男孩子喜欢可爱的小东西跟犯罪一样可耻。一织更寡言了，他直到十九岁都不想承认他喜欢可爱的东西。但是三月不会这么看待他，三月更喜欢他别扭又可爱的亲生弟弟了，用攒好的零用钱给一织买了他最想要的限定罗普酱，一织也在那天终于吃下了他最害怕吃的玉米。

一织划着手机上的新闻，心不在焉地想着，十七岁的他对七濑陆告白跟处刑一样，陆反问喜欢哪里，追根问底想要知道一织藏着掖着不想对陆说的话。要不是后面九条天赶到，陆就扑到一织怀里耍赖不肯走了。

这个大魔王的任性和无理取闹从未改变，太幼稚了七濑さん，幼稚。

十九岁的和泉一织还没有意识到，属于他的那份幼稚也从未改变过。

在十几岁和二十岁之间最尴尬的年龄，凭空生出来的急躁和彷徨跟变声期时的似乎如出一辙，他还是说不清他到底在烦些什么。七濑的二十岁来得悄无声息，什么变化都没有，一织也没有特意去记，在看到日历时才会有一种大家又长了一岁的恍惚感。

陆被哭笑不得的三月拉出来，一看到一织就扑在他身上。一织手没拿稳，手机掉在沙发上弹了几下，一织大惊失色想捂住屏幕上罗普酱咪咪酱佩罗酱的写真。陆咬着嘴唇，气呼呼地蹂躏和泉一织的脸，冷酷的眉眼被挤成滑稽的样子，水汽未散的利落黑发被糟蹋成鸡窝，完美的帅哥瞬间变成一个邋遢的小孩。

一织双颊被扯开，眉头皱起来，说话含糊不清，看起来有一点可爱：“你干啥么？”

陆不理他，扯完又像是揉橡皮泥一样给他揉揉脸，心情才变好。一织连说教的心都没有，悄悄伸出手捂住手机屏幕。

反正是逃不过的，陆最终在车厢里迎来了漫长的说教，到了目的地才解脱出来。

街头海报上的陆看起来非常性感，无论是身上的裸露得当的穿着还是眼角一抹艳红，都足以让人面红心跳。可惜这只是陆在摄影棚依照摄影师的要求摆拍出来的样子，私底下陆一开口就破功了。

圆润的眼角，软乎乎像是一戳就化的脸蛋，无论怎么看都没有那种让人脸红心跳的感觉，日常中的陆没有海报上令人心动的艳。这种“艳”是暖色调的，是照射在雪地上的暖阳，让埋在深处的种子发了芽。

一织和纺最近在思考团队的是否转型的问题，两个人都觉得可以过一短时间再议，现在团员们走的路线也许是最适合现在他们的路线。

一织留意了一下最近陆的妆，有一个需要陆在眼角点缀小白色亮片，看起来就像是星星一般闪闪发亮。蓬松的衣服外面披着一层轻飘飘的白纱，据说是从美丽的海月水母得到的灵感。

很适合他。

十七岁的和泉一织恨不得让全世界都知道七濑陆的好，就像一个刚得到宝藏，野心勃勃的海盗；十八岁的和泉一织巴不得把七濑陆捂在怀里，变成了独裁的任性君主；十九岁的和泉一织把这个冒了头的想法踩了下去，他是七濑陆这一生唯一的恋人。

意识到这一点之后，一织豁然开朗，与很多东西握手言和。自从组成子团体，一织心里就有一点小小的自卑，这种自卑也许只有跟纺的Rc能看出来。但是走过了那么多坎坷的路，一织的心境也在慢慢改变，在这个不大不小的年龄里，洒脱的他终于打开了自己关闭的那扇门，让清新的风卷着缱绻的爱意吹了进来。

结束工作后，陆的嘴上还涂着口红，跳上去亲了一口一织的脸颊，蹦蹦跳跳跑回去继续跟环玩手机游戏。

一织脸上好大一个口红印子特别显眼，他刚卸完妆又要再擦一遍，七濑陆这人真的是想干什么就干什么，都是惯出来的。

陆的眼角扫到了偷瞄他的一织，毫不吝啬地送给一织一个Wink。

和泉一织的心脏加快了。以前有过在休息室直接做起来的情况，有弄脏演出服的前车之鉴，两个人克制了很多，只是没有留意到梳妆台上的瓶瓶罐罐，等他们尽兴之后才发现粉饼和口红都给摔坏了。陆索性用断掉的口红给自己涂上，然后亲吻在一织的唇上，他又长又浓的睫毛轻轻地颤抖着，无论多少次的主动送吻，陆还是会害羞紧张。淫靡的余韵还未散去，一织按着陆的头，温柔地加深了脂粉味的吻。他冰冷的指尖划过陆的背，陆情不自禁地挺起了胸，主动环住了一织，他们之间的距离更小了。

一织和陆在宿舍外有一处隐秘的小公寓，毕竟不是所有事情都能在宿舍里做。公寓附近有一家便利店，他们会在里面买点生活用品，包括性方面的。

陆不止一次觉得一织成长了很多，他比以前要抬起更高的角度才能跟一织对视，陆在背地里悄悄地看起了增高鞋。

成长是全方位的，一两年前的高中生刚知晓性爱的味道，却不知道如何提升自己的技巧，两个人在这上面走了许多哭笑不得的弯路。一织亲吻着陆的额发，现在他知道很多东西。性爱是可以靠时间和经验积累的，他们之间的性是砂糖和泡芙，动人的呻吟中掺杂着恼羞成怒的警告和憋不住的傻笑，十九岁的和泉一织拆开了草莓香味的避孕套，用实际行动让身底下不正经不专心还笑嘻嘻的七濑陆只能发出做爱时该有的声音。

夜风吹动了窗帘，公寓阳台挂着的风铃叮当地响着，上面画着的图案就像今夜星空绽放的花火一样，流光溢彩的烟花让寂静的繁星不再孤独。

十九岁的时光在杂乱无章又没有结果的烦恼中悄悄地溜走了。


End file.
